Visenya's Conquest
by Frydraca
Summary: When the Targaryen siblings set out to conquer Westeros they were full of confidence. They had dragons and in their eyes dragons are invincible for mankind. So when Aegon and Balerion falls right at the beginning Visenya is shocked. Now, it's her task to lead the Targaryen House to victory. In the following ages these wars will be know as Visenya' Conquest.


**Author Note:** Greetings! This is my first fanfiction and English isn't my native language so I apologize for any mistakes. I would like to get better at writing so I appreciate constructive critics and reviews.

Disclaimer: I do not own _'A Song of Ice and Fire'_ , it belongs to George R. R. Martin.

* * *

Visenya was bored.

She was at a feast which was held by Lord Godry of the House Brune to celebrate that they had sworn fealty to Aegon. It was an easy task for Visenya. The Targaryen's reputation already diminished the smaller lords will to fight, and when she arrived on the back of Vhagar and demanded that they bend the knee they dropped down immediately. She already did the same with the House Cave and planned to finish the remaining lords of Cracklaw Point at the end of the week. It was a boring and annoying job to do but it was needed to be done. They couldn't let their flank be in a questionable position when they marched against the rival kings. To be honest no one thought minor lords like the Brunes would attack the Targaryen's hinterlands but it still would have been a mistake, which neither Aegon nor Visenya wanted to make. And they got more soldiers to fight for them, which was always a good thing.

But still the question remained. Why did Visenya have to do this tiresome assignment? She was the elder sister of the newly crowned king, a warrior who put men at shame, someone who was groomed for command and war since she could hold a sword and she got this? While Rhaenys went to the Stormlands with Orys, their bastard half-brother, and the Targaryen's main forces to defeat Argilac Durrandon. Her sister wasn't a person, who shied away from war and death, but still Rhaenys liked these banquets and feasts much more than the gruesome battlefield and she possessed far more charm and diplomatic skill than Visenya could ever hope to achieve. Yet Rhaenys rode to glory while she was sitting here with these idiotic westerosi nobles.

Sometimes she truly did not understand what went on in her brother's head. Who could have thought this was the best way to spend her time? She asked Aegon to let her come with him against King Harren. She wanted to fight on his brother side and show the world the might of their house. After all what could be more majestic, more glorious and more powerful than two dragons flying together in synchrony and raining death from the sky on their foes? In Visenya's opinion nothing except if it involved more dragons.

But Aegon said no and sent her to force the lords of Cracklaw Point into submission. She was angry but did as she was told, hoping that her grand battle was just waiting for her in the future.

A sudden crash woke up the Queen from her thoughts. A drunken man landed on table where she was sitting. Half-eaten food sprayed everywhere, many hit Visenya, but at least she was spared from any liquid projectile. With a disgusted frown she brushed the crumbs from her tunic, while two of her guards dragged the inebriated man away.

"My Queen, please forgive me for this inconvenience. I'll make sure he gets punished" apologized quickly Lord Godry.

With a dismissive huff Visenya leaned back, put his elbow on the armrest, placed her head on his knuckles and continued to watch the feasting people.

She knew that the lord of the household was quite uncomfortable thanks to her but she didn't care. She was seated on the right of Godry as the honoured guest but they didn't talk much. During the first hour Visenya asked him about the other lords and the countryside. Godry described everything in great detail thus the Targaryen woman quickly become bored. Lord Brune tried to entertain her with some war stories but those legendary wars were nothing more than small raids against the neighbours and those didn't interest Visenya. She only gave short and vague answers when Godry or his wife asked her about Dragonstone, the war or anything at all. After some time they simply gave up their efforts and accepted that the queen didn't want to converse.

On her left sat the captain of her guard detail, a middle-aged man, called Gael. He served the Targaryen house dutifully along the years so he held the trust of Visenya. Although the customs dictated that during a feast everyone should leave behind their armor and weapon but Gael still sat there in his chainmail and with a sharp dagger on his belt. It was the same with the other targaryen guards in the queen's vicinity. The Brunes probably didn't like it but they didn't dare to say anything.

She travelled with a small number of soldiers and handful servants. Besides catering for her needs they were also responsible for Vhagar well-being. Most of the soldiers stood guard around the dragon when she slept. Visenya knew that even the mightiest is vulnerable when it sleeps and no self-respecting Targaryen would ever take out his or her dragon for unnecessary risk. To be able to take off immediately, Vhagar slept outside of the castle, away from any restrictive building.

The rest of the guests were local merchants, landowners, the soldiers and the household of Lord Brune. None of them seemed interesting so the dragon rider once again submerged herself in her thoughts.

Visenya thoughts swirled around the war. Although it was still in its early phase, the conquest was going well. Surprisingly well in Visenya's eyes. When Aegon first presented his plan to his sisters, Rhaneys and Visenya was quite doubtful. It was one thing to seize a kingdom and another to conquer seven. Though they had dragons and no man could ever hope to challenge one, they couldn't be everywhere. Aegon wanted to capture an entire continent. A continent when they had three dragons and sixteen hundred men!

But as it turned out, Aegon was right and now Visenya believed in her brother's dream without doubt. As he predicted the lords around Blackwater Bay surrendered as soon as they saw a dragon. Except House Stokeworth. They refused and now their house was nothing more than ash and smoke. Visenya was the one who destroyed them with Vhagar's dragonflame and she enjoyed every moment of it. The sight of the screaming people as they tried to flee and hide was empowering. They couldn't do a thing as Vhagar swooped down and coated the small keep in bright red flames.

This was the first time she flown Vhagar into a battle. It was an exhilarating feeling and Visenya loved it. That was the moment when she understood what it meant to be a Targaryen, to be a Valyrian. She felt powerful and invincible. In her imagination the dragonlords of Valyria were the same. They set out to rule the world and they swept aside any opposition with their dragons. They created the Valyrian Freehold, the biggest, the most advanced and the most powerful empire in the world. And now the Targaryen siblings were on the same road. It was going to be a long journey but there was nothing that could stop them.

Although mistakes could happen sometimes. Sadly one happened already and Visenya was the one responsible for it.

Shortly after they subjugated the lords around the Blackwater Bay, they sent their fleet to the north against the Arryns. They wanted to secure the sea around Dragonstone. Their ships was commanded by Lord Aemon Velaryon the siblings' uncle and Visenya was sent to provide support.

Yet when the battle took place she wasn't there. Vhagar was hungry and they were out hunting in the mainland. Visenya did not know what happened exactly but when she returned she saw only the remains of the destroyed Targaryen fleet.

Her uncle was nowhere to be found. He was only one of the many causalities of the fight. In her anger Visenya tracked down the Arryns and destroyed all ship she can find. Though the Arryn's threat was no more, the cost was simply too high. The targaryen fleet was in shambles and Uncle Aemon, their most loyal advisor was dead. Aegon was not happy.

Visenya wondered if this was the reason why she was sent here. True it was her fault but she was better than this. And she was going to prove it.

With a loud bang the doors of the main hall opened. A man walked in with hasty steps. He was dressed in the Targaryen colors, black and red and his appearance was dishevelled. _'A messenger maybe?'_ Thought Visenya.

Deathly silence fell on the hall as the newcomer dropped on one knee before the main table. He shivered once, but she didn't know if it was the cold or something else.

"Forgive me my Queen, my Lord for the interruption" he looked up at Visenya. "but I bring urgent news, my Queen" His voice was fearful like those who brought ill news and worried about their lords reaction. _'I hope I'm just seeing things.'_

"Speak" Answered Visenya.

"News arrived from Harrenhal" started the messenger. After a moment he continued quickly. "Balerion was shot down during the assault."

A loud murmur broke out in the hall.

"What?" Visenya thought she misheard the man. "What did you say?" She demanded forcefully.

"Balerion was shot down, your highness. And the enemy killed him on the ground." The messenger's voice was trembling openly now as his anxiety started to show.

"Impossible! Balerion is a fucking dragon! The biggest of them! There is no way some pitiful men could kill him." Exclaimed Visenya as she stood up in her anger.

"This is what we know my Queen." The man quiet voice held an air of finality, robbing the silver haired woman from her arguments.

The whispers among the guests grew stronger. When they saw Vhagar outside the castle none of them thought they could defeat her. Yet now, Balerion, a bigger one was slain down. It was unbelievable in their eyes. For Visenya it sounded like a nightmare.

"And what about Aegon? The King?" she asked desperately.

"King Aegon is also dead. I'm sorry my Queen."

Furiously she threw her cup across the hall. "Damn it! Damn the all!"

As the cup clattered loudly on the stone floor, the messenger winced and tried to make himself as small and insignificant as he could. It was clear for everyone that he wanted to be anywhere but here.

After her curses, Visenya felt weak as if her strength would have been sucked out of her. She slumped down to her chair and she stared forward with a glassy look.

Around her chaos broke out.

Most of the guest started to argue loudly with another one, Lord Brune was swarmed by his advisors each one trying to shout over the other and Gael called for her guards. When few of them were unresponsive and shocked he yelled and threatened them to man up and do their duty. After some difficulty the captain finally arranged them around her, in a protective circle.

And Visenya sat there while she felt empty.

' _How is this possible? Balerion was like a god compared to us humans. And now he is dead.'_ The Targaryen woman tried to understand what has happened. _'Vhagar… you are vulnerable too? A mere arrow could bring you down? I can't believe this. Fuck. I put you out to danger multiple times without even knowing it. Fuck it all.'_

' _And Aegon…'_ Her heart hurt as she thought about him _. 'My little brother. You were destined to so much more. You should have led us to eternal glory. You should have been the King of the kings. What madness caused your fall? Why didn't you let me go with you? I could have protected you!'_ Tears appeared in her eyes as she felt powerless.

She vaguely felt as a hand touched her shoulder and gently shake her. Distantly she heard Gael as he said they should leave. But why should she care? Her little brother was dead.

' _Oh Aegon you could never complete your dream now. You will not rule whole Westeros as a Targaryen King should. Without you our house is doomed. I should have been there!'_

Visenya recalled their childhood. Their father, Aerion Targaryen, trained her just as hard as he did with his son. Since both Aegon and Visenya had a competitive nature they tried to beat the other in every task they had been given. It didn't matter what kind of exercise was it, they had to beat the other. This rivalry drove them to and beyond their limits.

But it wasn't a normal rivalry. Visenya was the elder so at first she was much better than her brother. So she helped him to meet their father's rather high expectations. And while later, when they become adults, she no longer could correct his blatant mistakes and show him the correct way, Aegon still valued her advice above anyone else's.

Now, though they left behind those times when they argued who will ride the bigger dragon or who will be the champion of Dragonstone, they still brought out the best from each other. They worked together seamlessly for the glory of their House. Visenya know that Aegon loved his younger sister more than he loved her, yet his brother was the closest person to her.

Now he was gone and only painful memories remained for Visenya.

She did not know it was Gael who finally broke her stupor or her sense of duty to her house returned, but she willed herself to overcome the grief and show strength. Strength worthy of a Queen.

' _Harren will pay for this! I will make him regret the day he borne into this world! He will beg for the release of death!'_ Visenya vowed to herself. She steeled herself and stood up from her chair.

"Sile-…" her voice cracked at first. _'Just take a deep breath. Breathe.'_ She gave herself a few moment to gather herself. She felt Gael's tugging, his urging to move, but she resisted and stood still. A Queen does not run.

"Silence!" She commanded but her voice was lost in the flurry of the shouts of others. "Silence all of you!" She raised her voice. A few of the guests heard her and look at her in question but the majority continued as before.

Gael helped her in the end. He bellowed and it was much louder, probably thanks to all the shouting he did when he drilled the new soldiers. When the room calmed down and stood attentively Visenya finally gave her commands.

"Lord Brune I have to leave immediately, I trust you to understand it. I also remind you that your oath still belong to the Targaryen house. If you wish to have a long life you should honour it. Be prepared to move with your soldiers when the call will come." She walked to the door.

"Of course my Queen, I will be ready." Bowed Lord Brune.

"Good." Visenya hoped her mild threats will be enough. She didn't want any of the subjugated lords to betray the Targaryen house right now.

As she left the hall and the castle she issued her orders. She needed her armor and she was going to fly to Aegonfort with Vhagar. Gael and the rest of her entourage will follow her as quickly as they can.

When she reached Vhagar resting place her servants were already waiting for her. They strapped her into her armor as quick they could. After that she walked up to her dragon.

"Vhagar. We need to fly to Aegonfort with haste. This is an emergency." She spoke in Valyrian, her native language which was the only one the dragons understood. "A messenger came and according to him…" She paused for a moment. "Balerion is dead. And with him Aegon too."

A snort came from Vhagar as she raised her head as she was confused or didn't believe her riders words. The dragoness growled at Visenya and took a few menacing steps forward.

"I'm in shock too! This is all I know. This why we need to fly back immediately."

An ear-splitting roar cut into the night. Vhagar was furious. She raised her long neck to the sky and let loose another roar filled with all of her loss and anger.

"Vhagar calm down! Calm down!" The Queen tried to reign in her dragon but without success. Vhagar continued to roar and also started to stretch out her wings. "No. That will not do!" Visenya realised her dragon was preparing to take off without her. She could not let that happen. Despite their intelligence dragons in rage would not think beside how to kill those who offended them in the fastest way. Visenya could not let Vhagar to recklessly rush into her death. She raised her right fist and punched the dragon's leg as strong as she could. Her armored hand met with just as hard scales. This was a rare moment when she cursed the thick scales which protected the dragon so well, that Vhagar barely felt anything when her emotions overwhelmed her thoughts. "Vhagar! Calm down!" She hit her again and again, hoping that Vhagar would finally notice her. "Listen to me, damn it!"

After a few more roar Vhagar finally acknowledged her rider. She once again lowered her enormous head to Visenya's level. She heaved with fury but at least Visenya held her attention.

The Queen took a few deep breaths to regain her composure. Then she looked her dragon's eyes. "I know you are hurting and you want revenge." A deep growl was let out by the dragon which promised death. "I understand. I also lost my brother, Aegon. And I know you looked at Balerion as he was your father." She hoped she interpreted right the dragons' interactions and they weren't mates or something. At least the dragon didn't make any disapproving voice. "But we can't rush into a fight without planning. We don't even know what happened exactly. I swear to you we will avenge Balerion and Aegon. But not right now. Please trust me."

After a moment Vhagar brought her head next to Visenya and rubbed it into her. The silver haired woman smiled and she caressed the dragon's snout. She knew that Vhagar trusted her just as she trusted the dragon with her life. "Thanks Vhagar. But we need to go."

Visenya climbed on Vhagar's back into her saddle. After a short command the dragon leaped off the ground and with a few strong wing beats they were soaring through the air. The dragon picked up the speed and turned to southwest, to Aegonfort, the seat of the Targaryen military command.

Up in the air Visenya swore once more that Harren will die for this.

And then all Westeros would learn that they should bow to the Targaryen House unless they wanted to be burned alive.

She was going to fulfil Aegon's dream. She was going to lead her house to greatness achieved by no one before them. Queen Visenya Targaryen was going to rule over all Westeros.

But now, alone with Vhagar she mourned her little brother. She no longer needed to keep up the mask.

She could finally cry.


End file.
